worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-5000 Star Mirage
Background (as per macross mecha manual) In 2011 Shinnakasu Heavy Industry and Stonewell Bellcom began a joint project to design a general-purpose lightweight air superiority variable fighter based on the VF-1 Valkyrie. The project would also utilize new research into Zentradi technology to create a variable fighter that would simplify maintenance and be built in comparatively low numbers once mass production began. When Shinnakasu and Stonewell Bellcom aerospace development divisions merged to form the new company Shinsei Industry in 2012, the VF-5000 officially became the new company's first development project and mass-produced variable fighter. The first flight of the VF-5000 took place in 2018 and mass production began only two years later in 2020. To the surprise of many, some branches of the United Nations Forces complemented or replaced their main variable fighters with the VF-5000 Star Mirage rather than the VF-4 Lightning III, a decision influenced primarily by the significantly lower cost and greater atmospheric maneuverability of the VF-5000. The VF-5000 project was a success and produced an extremely lightweight and true next-generation variable fighter. The VF-5000 began a trend in lightweight variable fighter development that continued throughout the next two decades until development of the VF-17 Nightmare by General Galaxy in the 2030's. The VF-5000 was designed primarily as a general-purpose lightweight support and air superiority fighter, but when more branches of the UN Forces adopted the VF-5000 as their main variable fighter, the Star Mirage was deployed in many varied roles. Fortunately the VF-5000 is well suited to many types of missions and features a varied armament for combat in almost any theatre. At only 8.3 metric tons and producing 25,000 kg of thrust, the VF-5000 achieves speed and maneuverability beyond the most optimistic performance of previous generation variable fighters. For combat, the Star Mirage features less direct-fire weaponry than older VF-4 variable fighters and is armed with only a single anti-aircraft pulse laser cannon and one gun pod. However, the VF-5000 is the first mass-produced variable fighter to incorporate internal missile bays, featuring four micro-missile launchers mounted in the engines/lower legs and the ventral fuselage/lower arms. This innovative armament design was somewhat ahead of its time and was not adopted for the VF-11 Thunderbolt that replaced the VF-5000. However, the legacy of internal missile weaponry can be found in the VF-17 Nightmare, the VF-19 Excalibur and the VF-22 Sturmvogel variable fighters that followed. Mass production of the VF-5000 ended in 2029 but the VF-5000 continued deployment in ever expanding roles such as aggressor and trainer assignments after mass production ended. Eventually the aging VF-5000 variable fighter was replaced by Shinsei Industry's own VF-11 Thunderbolt variable fighter in December 2030. The VF-5000 is deployed in the Zolan Galactic Whale Patrol unit and is still in active service to this day. Model Type - VF-5000B Star Mirage Class - General Purpose Variable fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 380 Head - 100 Arms - 145 Hands - 75 Legs - 190 Feet - 100 Wings - 165 Gunpod - 120 Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1.3 at sea level, Mach 2.85 at 10km, Mach 4.73 at 30km in fighter, Mach 1.3 in gerwalk, 400 kph in battroid Space - Mach 9.46 in all forms Ground - 160kph in battroid Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 4000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 3.4m in fighter, 6.4m in gerwalk, 12.2m in battroid Length - 14.03m in fighter, 8.6m in gerwalk, 3.2m in battroid Width - 11m in fighter, 9.4m in gerwalk, 5.1m in battroid Weight - 8.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 40 Robotic Power System - two Shinsei/P&W/Roice FF-2015RB thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Head laser Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6 per blast. 1d6x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (4. 1 per leg, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by type Damage - varies by type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 36 Payload - 6 per arm launcher, 12 per leg launcher (36 total 2nd or 3rd generation missiles) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls. +20% to the D model Punch - 4d6, Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Systems of Note Engine Life - The Variable Fighters are extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the unit 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the unit). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. References Used Macross Mecha Manual